Returns
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: After Gibbs is in Mexico and comes back. i know this has been done before but not with Paula cassidy being an item in Tony's life and a member of team Gibbs. Ziva is leaving and there is a not nice line about her in here. also Gibbs and Jenny are an off duty item. cold medication takes my brain to strange places


Returns: Gibbs/ Shepard, Dinozzo and Cassidy

May be a comment against Ziva here so be warned. Tony is not in a good place with the Mossad liaison officer at the moment. Also the rating is mature because of a moment between Tony and Paula in it on his piano bench.

"We seem to always hit the same wall. You get over protective when I get hurt physically or emotionally Jethro."

"Stop Jen , I don't need you being my dime store head shrinker."

"All right then." Her eyes rolled. "It's a sprained wrist. It can happen to anyone at any time." She picked up her glass of bourbon and it slid out of her hand to the floor.

"I know that." "Did you cut yourself?"

"It nicked my finger."

He handed her a band aid and a piece of gauze for underneath.

She sighed "I think I need to just go to bed."

"All right the sheets are fresh." he replied

"Thank you good to know."

"I'm going upstairs."

"Okay I'll be up soon."

"All right."

She went upstairs and headed to the bedroom. She carefully changed into her pajamas and got into the bed.

He came up after a while. "I missed this."

"Me too. It wasn't Tony's fault. The guy just grabbed my wrist and twisted it."

"I know it wasn't."

Jenny was quiet and just had her head near his shoulder.

"This is nice, having this back again. Missed it."

"Me too." She sighed softly.

He kissed her cheek.

"Has anyone told you what went on while you were in Mexico?"

"Is it important?"

"Tony went through hell Jethro."

"Why hasn't he told me?"

"It hurts him a lot."

"He's always talked to me before."

"I know. It might be that he doesn't want to let you down."

"He never could."

"He needs to hear that. He was pulling all-nighters again."

"I'll talk to him."

"Good."

She felt his hand move under her left breast and smiled.

"You always liked that spot."

"You never complained."

"You're right, I'm just tired."

"Okay."

She rolled over a little. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sleep well."

"You too." Her eyes closed.

Tony watched Jenny walk upstairs with her tea the next morning and thought wow she looked good in jeans, who would have thought. Then he headslapped himself gently.

"Need some caffeine."

Tony headed toward the elevator to go to the vending machine area.

Then he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Boss?"

"Let's talk."

"All right, your office."

He looked at the elevator.

Gibbs nodded and handed him a soda can.

"Okay." Tony pushed the button to open the elevator then popped his soda open.

"What did I miss while I was gone?"

"The natives didn't like me being in charge very much."

"That's normal unfortunately."

"Well I had a headache and forgot Abby's caff POW and got called a trainee."

"I know that once Abby had a caff pow she would have said she was sorry. It's not easy to be in charge especially with people who aren't used to taking orders."

"I was also told I wasn't you repeatedly. As if I didn't freaking know."

He drank some soda to calm down.

"I shouldn't have left you in that position."  
"Some senior field agent I am."

"You're a good senior field agent. If you end up in charge it should be with your own team not forced into it because I left."

"Well maybe someday. Not for a while."

"You'd be good. Don't stay for me Dinozzo."

"Haven't had any offers."

"If they come up."

"All right." He shrugged

"Thank you for stepping up Tony and I'm sorry for the crap that came with it."

"I'm tired, I get pissy when I need sleep."

"Take a day to yourself."

"Maybe I will."

"I think I could use some movies and a nap."

" You can even shut your phone off."

"Wow I had better take advantage of this."

He nodded. "You earned it."

"Thanks boss. Let me get my gear and I'll go home."

"All right."

Tony walked off the elevator and got his gear. He walked away from his desk quietly with a nod to Gibbs. He pushed the off button on his phone.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and McGee. "All right let's go."

"Where boss?"

" Bethesda dead marine."

" What about Tony?"

" Agent Dinozzo is taking a day to catch up on some sleep."

McGee nodded. "Um ok."

Later at Tony's apartment: He had changed into sweats and a t-shirt that was faded with Philly PD on one arm. He had just gotten comfortable on his couch when there was a knock at his door. He answered it and Paula Cassidy walked in and kissed him.

"Well hello Ms. Cassidy, " He kissed her back.

She said "I don't know how you pulled this off but it's amazing."

"Work stuff . Got offered a day by Gibbs very long story."

" I know what was going on while he was in Mexico. McGee I think wanted to be the big man on the block and well let's face it Ziva can be bat shit crazy at times. Part of her whole ninja assassin chick thing. I'm sorry they hurt you."

He said "This is about our time now ."

She gently pushed him back onto his piano bench.

"Well I didn't know you liked taking charge but I like it."

She laughed. "There he is the Tony I know."

He smiled and felt her pull down his sweatpants . "Well someone else is very happy to see me."

Tony smiled. "Been a long four months sweetheart."

Paula lowered her head down and began to give him a blow job.

He shuddered as he felt her work him over. " Oh my god that feels incredible. I need to be inside you baby."

She lifted her head slowly. "Well then far be it from me to stop you."

Her pants were unzipped and she placed a condom on him slowly.

"I got the party started can you finish it Tony?"

He smiled at her. "Oh hell yeah." He pulled her to him by her hips and then he entered her slowly and carefully.

She moaned. " Tony, you are amazing. More please."

Forty five minutes later: Tony sat on the piano bench with his sweats on and shirtless and began to play Layla softly and sing to Paula.

She smiled. "I think the yoga I was learning on The Kennedy paid off. I feel very limber."

"Well I don't know if I have a coherent thought except thank you. I think my brain melted."

She laughed. "You always say that when we're together."

"That was before we created a whole new use for this piano bench Ms. Cassidy."

He yawned a little. "I need my bed."

She touched his face. "I'll come with you and later I'll make you some dinner."

"Thank you. Have I mentioned I'm glad you're in town?"

She smiled. "No but I am glad I'm here just when you needed a friend."


End file.
